


Nap time

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta find naptime to be conducive to having some much needed couple time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennaGill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaGill/gifts).



> For Jennagill, for her services as beta for the Spring Fling Exchange.

Finally!  Katniss thought she’d never get a break, but the baby finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  A wicked smile crossed Katniss’ lips.  Peeta was home for lunch, he’d come home early after being up before dawn to finish up a wedding cake.  He was currently sound asleep in their bed, dead to the world.  It’d been a few weeks since they’d last had sex, a combination of colicky baby and bakery orders that needed his expert hand to frost and Katniss was going out of her mind.  The shower head didn’t even make a dent in the need that had built up over the past two weeks.

 

Walking stealthily out of her daughter’s room, she closed the door after glancing to make sure the monitor was on.  Walking down the hall, she began to unbutton her shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the laundry basket as she stepped into their bedroom.  Her pants and undies went next, lying in an untidy heap next to the big basket Peeta had bought for their laundry.

 

Peeta was on his back, mouth open, snoring ferociously as she slipped into the bed.  Her hand moved slowly over his thigh, cupping him and stroking lightly.  His deep snore cut off abruptly as he twitched, mumbling as he thrust up against her hand.  Dipping down beneath the covers, she pulled his boxers down his legs enough to bare him to her gaze.  He was already semi hard and her breath skating over his cock made it twitch, thickening beneath her gaze.  Bending closer, she licked a broad stripe up it, swirling her tongue around the head.

 

Peeta moaned and mumbled her name, his hips thrusting up against her face.  She grinned and curled her fingers around his cock, opening her mouth and sucking him.  Up and down she bobbed, laving the underside with the flat of her tongue, teasing the tiny opening at the top with every pass.  His hips moved with her and she knew the second he woke up, the covers lifting as he tossed them back away from her.

 

A sleepy smile tugged on his lips.  “Hi.”

 

She lifted her mouth from him, smiling back at him suggestively.  “Hi, yourself.”

 

Strong hands slid under her arms, pulling her up his body as he rolled them over so that she was beneath him, his weight braced on his elbow.  His hand cupped protectively over her belly, the soft mound barely showing.  “It’s been awhile,” he said softly, hand sliding up to tease at one pert nipple.

 

Katniss nodded, biting on her lip as pleasure surged hot and thick, settling between her thighs with an insistent throb.  She could feel his cock against her thigh and she shifted restlessly.  No telling how long the baby would stay asleep and she needed this, needed it like she needed air.  “Peeta, the baby is napping, and you know how that goes, right?”

 

His lips split into a grin.  “Understood.  Fast and dirty, yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah,” she breathed, sliding her fingers through his curls, jerking his lips down to hers.  He moved over her as her legs slid open, his thumb on her clit, pressing on it lightly.  She arched up into him, her moan lost in the tangle of their mouths.

 

Peeta groaned as he slid into her, her body stretching around him, pulling him in deeper as she bucked her hips, wrapping her legs around his hips.  Her body was so sensitive; it didn’t take long for the wave to crest, breaking in heart racing tingles that left her quaking in the aftermath.

 

Her nails dug into his shoulders as he moved faster, hips pumping. He lifted one of her thighs higher, changing the angle and she broke around him again, stifling her cry with the heel of her hand.

 

“Gonna…come,” he panted.

 

She squeezed her inner muscles tightly, smiling against his shoulder as he groaned her name into her shoulder, lips and teeth finding her pulse and biting lightly as it throbbed beneath her skin.  He came with a muffled shout, weight braced on his arms and one knee.  He carefully rolled to his side, spooning her against his chest, both of them breathing heavily.

 

The monitor beside the bed lit up and the baby’s wailing filled the room.  Katniss sighed and reached for the monitor, turning the volume down.  Peeta’s hand came to rest on her shoulder.  “Stay here, I’ll get her,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to her temple before sliding out of the bed, reaching for his boxers and slipping them on.

 

Katniss smiled, lying back down on the pillow.  She flipped the sound back up and her eyes closed as she listened to Peeta talking quietly to their little girl.


End file.
